


Campfire Stories

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Campfire Stories [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Steve and Tony camp out for a night while waiting for repairs to the AvenJet.





	Campfire Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompts: Campfire + skinny dipping
> 
> Part of the AA Summer Cool Down Event!

The latest fight against Red Skull had been pretty easy, and the team made it out with relatively few bumps and bruises. The same could not be said for the AvenJet, which must have been damaged during the battle. A discovery Tony and Steve would have preferred to not make while they were tens of thousands of feet in the air flying back toward New York City at night. 

Alarms and sirens went off as the cockpit began to smoke. 

“JARVIS, what’s happening?” Tony shouted as he and Steve frantically tapped on buttons to search for the problem. 

“Flight systems have been compromised, Sir. We will need to make an emergency landing,” JARVIS responded.

“I see a large clearing to the east, near a body of water. We should aim for that,” Steve suggested. 

Tony adjusted the controls and with a rough bump, the AvenJet landed next to a large lake. The lake was surrounded by woods but had a decently sized clearing and beach. 

“Tony, you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. You?” 

“I’m good. Glad the rest of the team wasn’t on board. That landing could have been a lot worse.” 

Natasha, Clint, and Sam flew back ahead with SHIELD to accompany Red Skull back to prison; Thor was back on Asgard and Hulk had been out when the alarm went off, so the team had no choice but to leave without him. Steve gladly accompanied Tony to fly the AvenJet back home, but now Tony was just relieved he had some company in dealing with a crashed plane. 

“Okay, JARVIS. What’s the damage?” Tony asked, looking around.

“Damage to wings and flight systems. Flight software needs to be rebooted and calibrated. Wings need physical repair.” 

“Do you think our special helpers can do the trick?” Tony asked. 

“What special helpers?” Steve questioned, looking at Tony with one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, you’re gonna get a kick out of this, Cap.” Tony walked to the back of the AvenJet and opened a side panel, removing two black boxes. He lowered the back door of the jet and rolled the boxes outside. Steve followed Tony out. Once on the ground, Tony tapped on a panel on the top of the boxes, which began to open into several pieces, eventually rearranging into two four-legged robots. The two robots started moving toward the wings and scanning the damage. 

Tony smiled at Steve. “These repair bots will fix the damage to the wings themselves, with help from nanotechnology. I wasn’t _ planning _ on testing them like this, but I guess what better way to see if they work than in a real-life emergency?” 

“Tony, that’s amazing. But can they really fix the plane?” Steve asked. 

“Well, JARVIS. You tell me. What’s the estimated repair time?” 

“At least twelve hours, Sir.” 

“_Twelve hours?” _Tony asked in disbelief.

“Yes, Sir. The nanotech will fix the plane but there are many gaps in the wing that need to be filled in.” 

Tony grumbled. “I could fly us home. Or I guess we could just call in a backup plane -”

Steve shook his head. “What’s the rush? It’s late already. The rest of the team is busy dealing with the Skull’s transfer. We’d have to wait for them anyway. We can manage twelve hours. Just send a message ahead so they know we’re alright. JARVIS, who owns this property?” 

“As far as records can tell the property is owned by the state.” 

“Okay, so no private owners to worry about. Why don’t we just make camp here for the night?” 

“We don’t have any supplies,” Tony said.

Steve climbed back onto the AvenJet and pulled out a trunk. “You’re not the only one who prepares for emergencies, Tony.” He dragged the trunk to Tony’s feet and opened it, revealing a tent, sleeping bags, materials to start a campfire, food, water, and other emergency supplies. Clint always joking called Steve ‘Captain Boy Scout’, but apparently, Steve had taken that to heart and put it into practice. 

“Where should we set up?” Steve asked.

“A little further down the beach, if you don’t mind. The robots will do the job but they’re still prototypes and not really - uh, sound conscious.” As Tony said that one of the robots took a small hammer and made a large clang against one of the wings.

They made their way down the beach and began to set up camp. After struggling with the poles for a few minutes, they eventually finished setting up the tent and tossed the sleeping bags inside.

“It’s not a five-star luxury hotel, but it’ll do,” Tony said, zipping the tent closed. “Now what?” 

“We still have to eat, but we should probably wash up a bit.” 

“It’s still pretty damn hot out. We could go for a swim in the lake,” Tony suggested, as he pulled out his tablet. “JARVIS, is the lake safe to swim in?”

After a moment, the screen lit up and JARVIS replied, “the water is safe to swim in but I wouldn’t drink it without sterilizing the water first.”

“I know I brought a lot of things, and we do have towels, but my emergency kit doesn’t include a swimsuit.”

“So?” Tony looked around and turned back to Steve with a mischievous look in his eye. “There’s no one around except you and me. Who needs swimsuits?” 

And with that, Tony pulled off the undersuit and was down to a tank top and boxer briefs. Steve caught himself briefly staring at the curve of Tony’s hips and the way his underwear nicely showed off his butt. He expected Tony to then walk into the water but Tony continued to remove his clothes, peeling the tank top off and tossing it aside. Steve quickly looked away as Tony pulled off his underwear and jumped into the water with a splash. 

“Come on, Cap. The water’s perfect!”

“That, uh, was not what I thought you meant when you said ‘who needs swimsuits’.”

Tony laughed. “Your emergency kit has a lot of stuff but I didn’t see any spare clothes.”

“I’ll make a note for next time.” Steve smiled, grabbed the towels and walked over to the edge of the lake. He placed the towels down, and quickly undid his uniform, realized Tony was watching from the water. 

“Hey, no peeking!” Steve joked as Tony chuckled and made an elaborate display of looking up to the sky. Steve finished stripping and got in the water. Tony was right - the water was perfect; it was very refreshing for a hot summer night. He swam over to Tony, who had found a branch and was using it to lazily float. 

“I do have some small soap packets and a bucket so we can wash later, but this is really nice,” Steve said as he moved to Tony’s side. 

“It’s really beautiful out here, isn’t it? You picked a good place for us to crash.” 

They both swam around for a bit, continuously almost bumping into each other despite having an enormous lake to swim in. Swimming which quickly evolved into an impromptu splash fight, which then led to trying to dunk each other under the water. 

“You’re letting me win, Steve,” Tony laughed as he pushed Steve down into the water. 

Steve popped back up. “You know, you’re stronger than you look, Tony,” but after a moment, Steve popped up to wrestle Tony under the water with him, both of them laughing away. 

Eventually, they got out of the water and used the bucket and soap to quickly wash up. Steve first tried to be a bit modest and covered up when he could, but Tony didn’t seem to care about being naked in front of Steve, so Steve stopped caring as well. They cleaned up, dried off a little and put on underwear. 

It was still warm, but they needed to cook dinner so Tony grabbed some supplies and Steve cleared a spot in the sand to make a fire. Steve pulled a log over for them to sit as Tony used the glove from his suit to light their campfire. 

“What? This isn’t a no-tech camping trip,” Tony said slyly as Steve gave him a look. 

The fire crackled brightly, and Tony and Steve finished drying off as they cooked a few of the food packets from Steve’s trunk. They were sitting a few inches apart, and Steve pulled out a blanket from the trunk to toss over both of their shoulders. 

“Thanks, Cap.”

“Sitting around a campfire, wow. You know, I haven’t really done this since the war,” Steve said as he began to eat. 

“Spend a lot of time camping in the army?” 

“Yeah, honestly. You spend a lot of time in war just waiting and hoping something doesn’t happen. And when you’re traveling through the European countryside, it’s a lot of just sitting around forests and fields, starting a campfire and chatting with your fellow soldiers.”

“What about?” Tony asked.

“Oh, you know. What we did back home, our families, childhoods. And also other things. Talking about the books we read or telling ghost stories. Anything to distract us, really.”

Tony swallowed a bite of food and looked at Steve. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

“I mean, I want to say no - it’d be sad to think that some people couldn’t rest after they die. And I know you’re very much a ‘science can explain everything’ kind of guy, but then again, look what we deal with. We fight things that seem impossible all the time. Who’s to say?” 

“Yeah. I guess you have a point. Well, do you know any good ghost stories?” 

Steve smirked. “Oh I know plenty, but are you sure you want to hear them? It’s getting pretty late and I wouldn’t want to scare you.”

Tony snorted. “Sounds like a challenge. Try me, big guy.”

Steve told a few stories, some that Tony had recognized because they had been repeated so often they were closer to urban legend (the vanishing hitchhiker, a haunted doll that snuck up on its owners with a knife, the ghost of a woman waiting for her husband to return from war, and a ship that vanished at sea just to be seen sailing a century later).

He then told another one, of a soldier who saw Death approach as his squadron stormed the battlefield. Maybe it was from being in too many battles himself, but that story actually unsettled Tony a little - not that he’d ever admit it. What both Steve and Tony had noticed, however, was that throughout Steve’s stories, the two had managed to scoot closer together, until they were shoulder to shoulder under the blanket. 

It was Tony’s turn to share some stories, but most of his were less campfire horror and more like science fiction gone awry, but Steve was still engrossed in every word. During Tony’s third story an owl hooted in the distance, making them both jump as Steve instinctively reached for Tony’s hand. As they watched the owl fly away, they both laughed and shared a smile as Steve let go of Tony’s hand. Tony continued with his tale of a corrupted robot that was framing its creator for murders, and Steve watched in awe as the light from the campfire reflected off Tony’s big brown eyes.

The scary stories eventually turned into funny ones - odd anecdotes from Steve’s time in the war to Tony’s summers traveling as a child. 

“It turned out it was just an angry bear but it absolutely scared the crap out of my dad, so it was worth it, I guess,” Tony said as he passed a bag of jellybeans he had had in his pants pocket to Steve. 

“So you just keep jellybeans - in your pants?” Steve asked as he took a few in his hand.

“Clint, Hulk and Thor aren’t going to look there.”

“That’s fair.”

As the night went on, the fire began to shrink as the cloudless night allowed the warm summer air to dissipate. Steve put out the fire, they both put on more clothes and climbed into the tent. They could faintly hear the robots still working in the distance, but it wasn’t loud enough to keep them from sleeping. Steve glanced over at Tony, who curled up in his sleeping bag. Steve reached over and zipped the tent shut.

Tony turned over to face Steve. “Goodnight, Steve.” 

“Night, Tony.”

As the night crept on, the temperature dropped more, enough to wake Tony. He shivered and sat up. The sound of the rustling of his sleeping bag awoke Steve. 

Steve sat up quickly. “Tony, are you alright? What time is it?” 

Tony looked at his watch. “3:40 AM.” 

“What’s going on? You okay?”

“Cold.” 

And with that, Steve moved and started unzipping his sleeping bag. Once open, he reached for Tony’s, quickly shuffling Tony out of the bag for a moment. Steve moved the zipper so the two bags closed together partially and then reached for Tony, laying him back down and rolling so that the two were cuddled together. Steve quickly zippered the rest of the bag shut and wrapped his arms around Tony, who was now lying on his stomach onto Steve’s chest.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked.

Okay? Steve was so incredibly warm, like a space heater come to life. Tony eagerly snuggled further into the crook of Steve’s neck.

“This is perfect,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s shirt. Steve pulled the sleeping bag closer around the two of them as they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Steve awoke first, Tony still asleep in his arms. He felt a bubble in his chest as he smiled to himself. Steve didn’t move, not wanting to wake Tony. Steve continued to drift in and out of sleep.

About a half-hour later, JARVIS chirped from Tony’s watch. “Sir, the repair bots have signaled that the restoration is complete. Currently running diagnostics now.” 

Tony stirred awake, leaning on one arm across Steve’s chest and looking up. “I guess we better get moving, huh?”

Steve found himself slightly disappointed the ship was ready because he had thoroughly enjoyed his night with Tony. “Yeah, we should.”

They packed up their camp and made sure to leave the beach as they found it. Steve put away the trunk as Tony patted the repair bots on the head. “Good job, you two.” 

The ride back was quiet as both Tony and Steve monitored for any mid-flight problems, but the AvenJet made it back to Avengers Tower without issue. Steve and Tony collected their things and walked off the plane. As they exited, Tony looked to Steve and said, “That was actually fun. If I had to get stuck by a lake with anyone, I’m glad it was you, Steve.” 

“We should do that again sometime. The camping, not the plane crashing.” 

Tony laughed. “I’d like that. But next time, I’m bringing hot dogs, cookies, a mattress, and bedding set with pillows so we’re properly prepared.” 

“And swimsuits?” 

Tony smiled. “Aww, Steve, why mess with a good thing?” 

Steve laughed. “So you did peek. I’ll admit, I did too.”

“I was hoping you would.” Tony winked and walked inside the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
